The Lonely Soul Sasuke x Reader
by bellemiin
Summary: [Y/N][L/N] and Sasuke Uchiha; the prodigies of their ninja academy class who couldn't care less about each other. They both seem perfect in every way, but that's how they like to appear. They are both scarred by their past, a past that they are trying to forget. The love from their late families is overshadowed by their apparent love for each other. Is it replacement, or true love?


**The Lonely Soul [Sasuke x Reader] - Prologue**

**A/N: in this chapter, [Y/N] and Miharu are 8, and Sara is 13. **

You're the last one left here yet again, [Y/N]?"

The rest of the class was long gone, my sister had already gone home to the clan compound and left me here by myself to get in some extra study time with Iruka-sensei keeping an eye on me, not that he minded at all.

"Why are you so surprised, sensei? It's been like this for years." I say, smiling slightly.

Iruka-sensei chuckles, "Well, it's not a bad thing at all to be dedicated to the ninja arts. What were you reading?"

He looks at the blue hardback book in my left hand.

"Oh, this? It's a book on chakra control and chakra types," I explain, holding it out so that he can see the cover, "it's a book that Sara recommended to me."

_"Sara, how did you awaken your Kyarugan?" _

_Sara smiles at Miharu and I, "I'm afraid I can't tell you two about that."_

_"Why?" asks Miharu._

_Sara leans back in her seat, resting her hands on the ground behind her, "You know, as a member of the [L/N] clan, you aren't allowed to say anything about how you awakened the Kyarugan. It's a rule."_

_"But why though?" I snap grumpily, "I don't see why it would hurt to tell us. It's not like we can use it for ill means or anything."_

_She crosses her legs. "I don't know, it's tradition, I suppose. But I do know one thing: people have tried to steal the visual abilities of the Kyarugan before."_

_"Really? But why would they do that?" asks Miharu._

_"Because the Kyarugan can only be used within the [L/N] clan, Miharu. Some people are jealous of the visual prowess that people like us possess, and resort to killing members of our clan and stealing their eyes to use them for their own ends."_

_Miharu gulps and I clench my fists._

_She whispers, "That's unforgivable."_

_"So how are we supposed to awaken our Kyarugan then?" I ask, trying to change the topic._

_"Well," says Sara, "everyone awakens them differently, and for us members of the [L/N] clan, we awaken them earlier than the Uchiha clan awaken their Sharingan. At least, that's what I understand from what Itachi said."_

_"Who's Itachi?" Miharu grins._

_I raise my eyebrow as well._

_"Oh, he's um... nobody..."_

_The faintest colour of pink appears on Sara's cheeks. _

_Ah, so that's it, is it? Sara has found someone that she loves. __Miharu has a smirk on her face and I smile a bit, happy that Sara has found somebody. She doesn't need to be ashamed of it though._

_"So how are we supposed to train to get our Kyarugan?" _

_Sara chuckles, the pink remaining on her cheeks, "Oh, you can't train it. It just happens, for now, you would be better off studying chakra control and things like that."_

_"You say that but," Miharu pouts, resting her arms behind her head, "how are we supposed to do that?"_

_"Chakra control is done by doing things like running up trees and hanging off the branches upside down."_

_"You can run up trees!?" Miharu says, shocked._

_"Yeah, as long as you can control your chakra properly. It's even harder to walk on water."_

_"Walking on water?" I say._

_"Yes, it's a technique important to even the strongest shinobi, and one of the most basic skills used in the shinobi world."_

_I smile to myself. That's interesting. Who knew that there were so many ways of controlling one's chakra and using it to almost defy gravity?_

_"And then there's chakra types. It's quite bothersome to explain, so just ask Iruka-sensei if he has any books on the subject or something."_

"I see," says Iruka-sensei. "Well, Sara was quite the student herself. Her and Itachi Uchiha excelled at pretty much every subject."

"Itachi Uchiha? I've heard her talking about him a lot, who is he?"

"He's the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, and he's the captain of the ANBU Black Ops. And he is also little Sasuke's elder brother."

"Seriously?" I say, completely taken aback, "My sister knows someone that good?"

Iruka-sensei laughs. "Of course she does! Her skills rival his! They were in the same team for missions and even in ANBU are often partnered for missions."

"Wow."

Sara rarely talks about her life as an ANBU member, but then again, a lot of the stuff they do is probably classified so they can't tell anyone anything.

"Anyway, back to this book. Do you have any Chakra Induction Paper? I'd like to see what chakra nature Miharu and I have."

"Oh," Iruka-sensei walks over to his desk on the other side of the room, "come to think of it, I have a few packs in this drawer here. You can take one with you if you'd like."

"Thank you, sensei."

He passes me the packet and I look at the paper with a small smile.

"Well, I'm going to get back home. I think my mother has something she wanted to talk to me about anyway."

"Of course," says Iruka-sensei, "have a safe journey. And tell your mother hello from me, okay?"

"Will do!"

As I step outside of the academy, I'm greeted with a gust of cold air.

"Oh, geez..."

Shivering, I rub my bare arms with my hands to keep them warm and turn left from the academy onto the side street towards the clan compound. It's early autumn and by the time I leave, the sun is just touching the horizon, painting the sky a mix of oranges and pinks. As I walk, I get impatient with the wait and take the paper from my pocket. I stop walking to hold the piece of paper between my fingers. After a tense moment, the paper goes soggy.

"Water Style?" I ask myself.

Turning down to the road which connects most of the clans in our village, at first, I don't notice him. But there he is, kneeling on the ground with his head hung low. He doesn't move, just shakes slightly. The boy I see is one I recognise from my class, but I don't know him personally. Gritting my teeth, I keep walking, wondering if I should say something to him and find out if he's okay. While I walk just past him and finally decide that I will talk to him, I'm stopped as he reaches out and clutches my ankle. I look at him in surprise, "A-are you okay?"

"They're all gone... gone!"

Staying quiet, I can't help but listen to him and I feel myself trembling slightly.

"Itachi...h-he...I..."

Itachi? How does he know Itachi?

"Wh-what did Itachi do? What is it?"

Suddenly, his grip on my ankle loosens and he falls to the side limply.

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no..."

I need help! Bending down, I pick him up, struggling slightly to hold his weight, and then get to my feet.

"He's heavy..." I mutter to myself.

Once I can stand properly, I break into a run, going back the way I came towards the hospital. On my way back to the academy, I spot Iruka-sensei walking towards us.

"Oh, [Y/N]! Nice to see you!"

"I-Iruka-sensei! This boy from our class just..."

Iruka-sensei runs over to us.

"That's Sasuke! What happened?"

I start to panic, "He was sitting outside on the path! When I asked him what was wrong he mumbled a few things and suddenly collapsed!"

"We need to get him to the hospital, I carry him, that way we can get there quicker."

I pass him over to Iruka-sensei who takes him much more easily and then breaks out into a run. I follow behind him, matching his pace.

"It seems you're pretty quick, [Y/N]."

I grin at Iruka-sensei's compliment.

"Thank you, sensei! I try."

"I know you do."

Once we get to the hospital, the nurses are quick to admit him. He doesn't wake, but they tell us that he is merely knocked out after going into shock. When they turn him over, I notice that his eyes are red from crying. What could he be crying about? _Heh, must be a weak shinobi if he can't suppress his emotions like that._

"You can go now, [Y/N]," says Iruka-sensei.

I look away from the boy called Sasuke and nod, "Okay, thanks Iruka-sensei."

"[Y/N], where have you been? We've been sick with worry waiting for you to come home! In fact, your father was about to go out searching for you!"

After I have explained everything to her, Mother looks at my father with a grave expression.

"Do you think it could be...?"

Father nods and then turns to me.

"[Y/N], do you think you could go to your room now? I think your mother and I need to discuss something..."

"O-okay."

When I get upstairs, I'm almost tackled by my twin sister Miharu.

"Get off Miharu!"

"Where have you been?" she says with a scowl, "I thought we were going to practise some shuriken throwing tonight, it's too late now because of you!"

"Sorry, I had something going on. Anyway, where's Sara? I need to ask her something."

"Oh..." Miharu hesitates slightly, "she's in her room. I tried to talk to her earlier but she locked the door and wouldn't let anyone in."

That's rather strange for someone like her. Sara is almost always welcoming to the two of us.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter. She can just miss out on the fun. Let's play a card game!"

After a while, Miharu headlocks me angrily, face red with rage.

"How did you even do that!? You're such a cheat!"

Grabbing her arm, I try to yank her off me but she remains as stubborn as ever.

"I'm just smarter than you! Shut up!" I scoff.

"Why you..."

I finally lose it, yelling back at her. "Miharu get off me! I need to go to the toilet! If you don't want me to pee on you, then let go!"

She scowls, "Fine then!"

I rush out of the room and slide the door shut behind me. Leaning against the frame, I notice that Sara's bedroom door is open again. Weird. And everything on her bedside table is gone. There are quiet voices from downstairs coming from the living room. I pause where I'm standing, listening to the voices. After a second, they stop. I decide to use this moment to go downstairs quietly. I walk through the corridor, and for some reason, my heart starts to beat erratically against the rib cage under my skin.

When I open the door, I pause for a moment, taking in what exactly I could see. My eyes flit back and forth from the blood on the living room wall to the bodies of my mother and father on the ground, and the two lavender purple eyes piercing through the darkness in the room.

"I... I don't understand!"

I look back at my parents who lie quietly against the tatami floor of the room. Looking up to the two purple glints glowing in the shadows, I gulp, realising that it has to be a [L/N].

"J-just who are you...?"

"[Y/N]? [Y/N]!"

I hear footsteps behind me, undoubtedly Miharu's, my eyes are too focused on the scene in front of me to even look at her.

"N-no! Mother! Father!"

Miharu rushes forward but I stick my arm out, motioning for her to stop.

"No, don't."

"But I can heal them! They're not dead, [Y/N]! They can't be!" cries Miharu.

A small chuckle comes from the shadow.

"My foolish little sisters... do you really think you can just heal whoever you see? They're dead, for crying out loud!"

The voice...

"It's you!" Miharu screams, eyes wide.

It takes a moment for me to register exactly who it is. I scan their face, looking for the person I thought I knew: my older sister. The one Miharu and I looked up to.

"You... you did this? I don't understand, Sara. Why- why did you kill them, Sara?"

A small smirk graces her lips and tugs them upwards slightly.

"To test the limit of my abilities..."

"Why would you do that, Sara?" yells Miharu.

When I look over at her, I notice her eyes changing to the lavender purple Kyarugan form for the first time. So... she got hers before mine in a moment of rage.

Instead of talking, I grab a kunai from the cabinet top beside me and throw it straight at her. I hear her moving and she comes to me and Miharu, simultaneously knocking us to the floor. Angrily, I get up and scowl at her.

"You killed your own parents... to test the limit of your abilities...?"

Jumping forward as fast as I can, I attempt to tackle her to the ground, but she just moves out of the way, letting me fall to the ground. Miharu crawls to my parents and holds her hands over them. When I look up at her, I notice that she's trying to heal them.

"Miharu... stop... they're gone..."

"No, they're not! They're not gone! Just shut up [Y/N], maybe if you tried to help me we could save them!"

I look at her, feeling tears run down my eyes. She starts to cry at the same time as me, "Th-they can't be gone, okay...? Th-they..."

I see a kunai from the shadows again, but it seems to be aimed just above her head. I say nothing because she'd probably panic if I told her. But just as I decide, Miharu jumps to her feet, facing away from the blade, appearing to be on the verge of shouting at Sara again.

"Miharu move!"

"Wha-"

She's interrupted by the kunai piercing her back and penetrating through her. She screams. I run over to her, "Miharu, Miharu!"

She whimpers, causing more tears to run, "I-it hurts s-so much, [Y/N]! H-help!"

"I must go now," Sara says from the shadows.

"Why the hell would you do this? Look at her, she's your sister! How don't you care? I just don't understand!" I yell at her.

She steps forward, looking down at Miharu who is whimpering and then to my weeping face. Closing her eyes she frowns, and then I think I catch a glimpse of a tear running down the side of her cheek. _No, I just made that up. She can't have done. _She vanishes after that and suddenly appears by my side.

I think I hear her say something but I can't remember, because every muscle in my body goes limp, and I fall to the ground.


End file.
